The present disclosure relates to the field of computers, and specifically to the use of computers in managing data. Still more particularly, the present disclosure relates to policy statements for controlling access to data in a database.
Data can be stored in databases, including relational databases. A relational database is typically created from tables of data. Each row/column in the table is assigned a key, which indicates a relationship between one row/column and another row/column (hence the name “relational database”). That is, a first key (called a “foreign key”) for one row/column/table points to a second key (called a “primary key”) of another row/column/table.
Management of data stored within a relational database is often performed using a Structured Query Language (SQL) statement. SQL is a special-purpose programming language designed for managing data contained in a relational database. SQL allows a user to modify data, make a request/query for data, delete data, and otherwise access to data within the relational database by executing SQL database query statements.